


Gift

by orphan_account



Series: Lost And Found [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Perfect Delivery By Levi, Picnics, Presents, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi invites Eren to a special lunch. Thanks to lateness and an obsession with video games, it doesn't exactly go to plan...but works out all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

Levi was mildly panicking, making sure all was set up as it should be. Check the pockets. Got everything? Keys, wallet, phone, gift. Gift. That's one word for it. What if he doesn't like it? Shut up, he will.

Sighing, the raven haired man laid out a blue blanket under a grand oak tree, summer day in the city's park promising to be a wonderful time to have a picnic while the sun shone and there was no chance of being paged into work, hospital informed that he was not to be contacted under any circumstances, even if the place fell down. Taking a variety of food from the hamper, delicate hands arranged the spread and brought out a bottle, one which sat in a metal tub filled with ice. Heavy and potentially disastrous to carry, yes, but ultimately worth it. Hopefully. 

Everything was in place, set out perfectly and all that was needed now was the other person. Where was he? He knew the time to meet. Feeling decidedly stupid sitting here on his own surrounded by sandwiches and nibbles, Levi fidgeted and nodded at passers by when they smiled over at him from afar, keeping cool and collected and trying not to look like the loneliest fucker in the whole universe. Come on Eren, hurry the fuck up.

Meanwhile, the one being admonished from close by ran as fast as his legs would take him, full on sprint in progress as he cursed the buses and heavy traffic. He was late. Very late, but it wasn't his fault, some thoughtless idiot had managed to break down on the main road and rendered public transport useless so now he had to make do with good old fashioned physical exertion. Well, some of it was his fault. He'd become caught up in a new video game yet again and totally lost track of time.

Flapping his arms, Eren pushed branches out the way, leapt over bushes all in an attempt to reach his goal as he spoke internally. 'Typical. First anniversary and I'm not there when I should be. I'll make it though, not far now.' A slope became his worst enemy, decline on the grassy earth causing his upper body to overtake his feet which resulted in an epic tumble, the world spinning as he rolled down the well kept lawns, coming to rest in a flower bed. Shaking the dizziness away, the brunette jumped to his feet and wobbled the last few metres.

Levi heard a noise and glanced round, figure approaching with uneven steps and covered in pieces of foliage and dirt. He let out a tiny laugh - of course. How could he expect anything less? Eren flopped to the blanket, chest heaving as a pale hand removed twigs and leaves from a messy mop of hair, all the while smiling kindly. 

"So…sorry…I…shit...traffic…car…ran…"

"Calm down, it's ok. You're here now, brat." 

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"What? Can't I enjoy myself?" A pop signalled the opening of the fizzy drink, glasses poured and one passed over to the still panting human. 

"Thanks…" The youngest threw it back, exhausted and in need of refreshment, burping lightly once the liquid was all gone. 

"Tch." 

"Oh…." Green flashes looked over with remorse as Levi was still holding his glass, ready for a toast which had been interrupted. "Sorry."

"Never mind." The shorter male sniffed once, sipping delicately and glaring around, suddenly feeling really exposed in the public setting. A break in passing walkers pointed towards a good time to speak and he took a deep breath, ready to deliver his present, the one which he'd painstakingly selected after much deliberation. "Eren, I need to talk to you."

"Ok. Oh Levi, I nearly forgot, there's this new level on my game…"

"Eren?"

"…have to defeat the…"

"Eren."

"…otherwise it rips you to shreds…"

"Seriously?"

"…blood everywhere…"

"Eren goddamn Yeager, will you fucking marry me?" The one addressed stopped his rambles, mouth wide open as his line of vision picked up what had been in front of him this whole time - a steady palm with a box at it's centre, lid open to reveal a simple yet handsome ring of thick silver, small and modest diamond set inside so as not to be too flashy. Beyond the hand was a scowling face, half-lidded grey eyes that held annoyance but also love, twitching lips attempting to hold back a smirk at the look of shock before him. 

"Wha? Me? I...." Stunned, Eren couldn't quite manage to get out what was required, simply stuttered and blushed crimson at first - was this really happening? Was the love of his life honestly asking that question? Heart pounding, he felt like the luckiest person in the world, blessed with such a partner and then a cheeky grin pulled at his mouth. "Well, Levi goddamn Ackerman, yes I fucking will."


End file.
